Electrical wiring and other components are frequently protected by flexible conduits. Such conduits are typically secured to housings that contain components such as wiring junctions, switches, light fixtures, sensors, actuators, and/or any other suitable components. Often these conduit-housing connections are secured with a set screw or other mechanical method that may require a tool for installation. This may require a time-consuming manipulation in an environment with limited access, illumination and/or space. What would be desirable are devices and methods for making such connections more simply.